Talk:Pink Ancient Momomiya (2011)/@comment-2213700-20130206001412
베리와 핑크팬더 Pink Ancient Momomiya - (2011) Good Characters *Ichigo Momomiya - Main Protagonist. *Dan Kuso - Main Protagonist. *Pink Panther - Main Protagonist. *Sakura Momomiya - Ichigo Momomiya's mother. *Shintaro Momomiya - Ichigo Momomiya's father. *Marko - Ichigo Momomiya and Melody's cousin and protagonist. *Zhen Ji - Ichigo Momomiya's aunt and Main Protagonist. *Charlie Airstar - Marko's best friend. *Mike - Marko and Zhen Ji's best friend. *Mashiro Melody - Twin Sister of Rima and protagonist. *Mashiro Rima - Twin Sister of Melody and protagonist. *Cynthia - Zhen Ji's good friend and Main Protagonist. *Touko Zaizen - Ichigo Momomiya's good friend and Main Protagonist. *Shampoo - Marko's Assistant, Ichigo Momomiya and Touko Zaizen's good friend of plant girl and Main Protagonist. *Levy McGarden - Ichigo Momomiya's Closet Friend. *Scaredy Squirrel - Ichigo Momomiya's Good Friend. *Dave - Scaredy's best friend. *Red Ant - Ichigo Momomiya's good friend. *Blue Aardvark - Ant's rival and eat Ant. *Eli - Ant's good friend. *Cuckoo Croc - Eli's good friend. *Hefty Hedgehog - Aardvark's rival and eat Ant or Ant's good friend. *Mikey *Toffer Tortoise *Papa Gorilla *Nestor *Sally *Paddy Bad Characters *Pristine Figg - Main Antagonist. *Lickboot - Aunt Figg's assistant and Main Antagonist. *Ferdinand - Aunt Figg's pet dog and Main Antagonist. *Le Quack - Figg and Lickboot's assistant and Main Antagonist. *Dian Wei - Aunt Figg's adoptive son and Main Antagonist. *Kevin Levin - Dian Wei's good friend and Main Antagonist. *Ukyo Kuonji - Dian Wei's good friend and Main Antagonist. *Apollo the Tuff Duck *Flope the Flamingo *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo *Cappy *Jungle Bomb *Sir Kibble *Scarfy *Simirror *Bonkers *Blipper *Blade Knight *Walky *Bomber *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Bronto Burt *Poppy Bros. Sr. *Bugzzy Season 1 Episode *Episode 1 - Ichigo Momomiya's Appearance *Episode 2 - Touko Zaizen *Episode 3 - Who's Evolve *Episode 4 - Meet Pudding Fong *Episode 5 - Wendy Marvell *Episode 6 - Touko Zaizen's Charge *Episode 7 - Zhen Ji and Cynthia *Episode 8 - Scaredy Squirrel *Episode 9 - Shampoo's New Metal Tree House *Episode 10 - Congo about Animals *Episode 11 - Ukyo's Bad Time Warp *Episode 12 - Very Hot Thing *Episode 13 - Life with Ichigo Momomiya Season 2 Episode *Episode 1 - Fastest Turtle *Episode 2 - Cat O' 9 Tails *Episode 3 - Earth Animals Everywhere! *Episode 4 - Bad Bubble! Bad Bomb! *Episode 5 - Zebra without get stripes *Episode 6 - Levy goes to Prehistoric World 1 *Episode 7 - Levy goes to Prehistoric World 2 *Episode 8 - Levy goes to Prehistoric World 3 *Episode 9 - Levy goes to Prehistoric World 4 *Episode 10 - Levy goes to Prehistoric World 5 *Episode 11 - Levy goes to Prehistoric World 6 *Episode 12 - Ichigo and Tomoyo's Good Time Warp *Episode 13 - Wendy in Charge Season 3 Episode *Episode 1 - Cynthia's New Sword *Episode 2 - Polar Carpace *Episode 3 - Alice's New Parasol *Episode 4 - Shampoo and Zhen Ji goes to Africa *Episode 5 - Touko Zaizen vs Lickboot, Le Quack, Dian Wei, Poppy Bros. Jr. Part 1 *Episode 6 - Touko Zaizen vs Lickboot, Le Quack, Dian Wei, Poppy Bros. Jr. Part 2 *Episode 7 - Touko Zaizen vs Lickboot, Le Quack, Dian Wei, Poppy Bros. Jr. Part 3 *Episode 8 - Good Ichigo Momomiya and Marko, Bad Aunt Figg and Lickboot *Episode 9 - Ichigo Momomiya's Good Luck Charm *Episode 10 - Electric-Girl Lulu *Episode 11 - Flying Squirrel Family *Episode 12 - Zebra Family *Episode 13 - So Song Zhen Ji, All in How Much We Give I Quote *Touko Zaizen: Holy Cow! You can't eat my friends, you rats with wings! *Lickboot: Now remember. How watch your kidnapped of plant girl Shampoo. And Remember too the cutting the Tree as Shampoo's House. *Dian Wei: Don't Worry. I Give a cutting the Tree as Shampoo's House. Song *All in how much we give Trivia *Use wish to Cross Does not old age, no deceased, no die, no death, Reincarnation for it. *This Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Bisca Mulan is deceased from Once Upon a Touko Zaizen. That turn in the spirit. Timid Ichthyostega, Bugzzy, Stone Man, Metall Ichigo Momomiya's Air Shooter Light Green and Dark Blue Bungee Normal and Gun, Easy and Whip, Hard and Plasma New York City and Level Trumpet and Moth (Band Land), Pencil and Brush (Picture City), Swamp of Forgetness (Stage 2) Level 2 and Jungle 1 Armadillo (SNES) and Cobra (Genesis) Jump Attack and Banana Cobra Banana and Boomerang Monkey Bass (Mega Man 1-2, Crash Bomb) Mega Man (Shade Man, Dive Man, Cut Man, Elec Man, Slash Man)